


Только скажи

by tanchouz, TLEN2018



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: Генджи всегда получает то, что хочет





	Только скажи

**Author's Note:**

> пост-Судзуран

В раменной было не протолкнуться, но они все же нашли свободный стул у стойки — у самого ее края. Гендзи сел, Тамао остался стоять. Положил локти на стойку и подождал, пока хозяин его не заметит. Тамао Серидзава больше не носил ярких рубашек. Уже почти год он озадачивал окружающих странной расцветкой своих футболок с дикими принтами. Не заметить его было невозможно.  
Гендзи не знал, где он их берет, эти свои футболки. Это была одна из немногих вещей, которые он позволял себе не знать о Тамао.  
— Чего желаете, господин гость? — хозяин подошел к стойке.  
Повара и помощники за его спиной, повязав головы полотенцами, стучали ножами, суетились вокруг огромных дымящихся кастрюль и звенели посудой.  
— Со свининой, — Серидзава показал два пальца. — И пиво.  
Хозяин повторил его жест и вопросительно поднял брови. Тамао кивнул.  
— Будет сделано.  
Хозяин повернулся передать заказ.  
Гендзи искоса посмотрел на Тамао. Тот навалился грудью на стойку и, отвернувшись, изучал посетителей.  
Поздний вечер, время расслабиться для верных слуг гигантских корпораций и торговых фирм. Какой смысл зарабатывать кучу денег, если нет времени их потратить? Мужчины и женщины жертвуют сном и тихим семейным ужином. Отчаяние при мысли о завтрашнем дне, как две капли воды похожем на уже прожитые и потерянные, гонит их в ночь. Хостесс-бары, казино и бордели — добро пожаловать во владения клана Рюсей-кай.  
Гендзи огляделся.  
Это будет хорошая ночь.  
К утру деньги из этих кошельков перекочуют в его карманы.  
Молодая официантка поставила перед ними воду со льдом и улыбнулась.  
Хозяин наливал пиво и все поглядывал на них из-за стойки.  
Тамао собирал волосы в хвост и брился раз в неделю. Гендзи носил стрижку как у отца, его щеки были гладкими, как у девушки. Если Гендзи в толпе пьяных сарарименов походил на молодого члена совета директоров, сбежавшего с собрания, чтобы на один вечерок стать поближе к людям, то Тамао выглядел так, словно промахнулся дверью и заодно парой кварталов, спутав забегаловку для офисных самураев с клубом в Умеда.  
Хозяин принес пиво. Его взгляд задержался на запястье Тамао. Дизайн часов был неброским, но продуманным до мелочей. На них хотелось смотреть. Им совершенно нечего было делать на этом запястье.  
Обслужили их быстро и с почтением.  
За последний год Тамао сменил трое часов. Самые первые, которые ему купил Гендзи, Тамао где-то проебал уже через две недели. Говорил, что был пьян вусмерть и ничего не помнил. Новые часы он проиграл в подпольном казино, после чего явился к Гендзи, сообщил, что нашел золотое дно, и вернулся обратно, но уже с бандой своих головорезов.  
Гендзи позволил. А когда казино начало приносить выручку, купил Тамао часы, которые сейчас красовались у него на запястье.  
Стул рядом с Гендзи освободился, но Тамао садиться не стал. Он бросил глазеть по сторонам и жевал лапшу, держа миску перед собой.  
Гендзи ел неохотно, хотя бульон был крепким и свежим, а лапша просто таяла на языке. В таких людных местах аппетит у него пропадал.  
— Я говорил с Итакурой, — сказал он, отложив палочки.  
Тамао продолжал жевать. Когда он стоял, разница в росте была незаметна.  
— Я рассказывал. «Итакура кемикал».  
Тамао равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Новая разработка. Говорит, должна хорошо продаваться.  
Тамао взял палочками кусок свинины и отправил в рот.  
Дела «Итакура Кемикал» интересовали его не больше смятых салфеток на стойке. Он не видел, чем может быть полезен господину Итакуре с его новыми разработками. Продажами он не занимался.  
— Эта хрень хороша, но она не ебаться какая уникальная. Никто не хочет покупать ее на производство. Люди боятся подсесть и попасть в зависимость. Если контора Итакуры накроется, они накроются вместе с ним.  
Тамао глотнул бульон. Прядь волос выбилась и касалась щеки. Вот-вот попадет в миску. Гендзи не выдержал, протянул руку и быстро убрал ее с лица. Тамао поднял глаза и тут же опустил. Глаза у него были красными — несколько ночей подряд он почти не ложился.  
— В общем, он хочет, чтобы пара контор купила у него патент. Но они не хотят. Их надо убедить.  
Тамао молча жевал лапшу. Гендзи взял палочки.  
— Что думаешь?  
Тамао снова пожал плечами.  
— Только скажи.  
Гендзи отодвинул миску. Аппетит у него пропал окончательно. Он больше не мог смотреть на еду.  
Внезапная пауза в разговоре, незаметная никому, кроме них, среди голосов, смеха и звона посуды. В ней было все то время, которое потребовалось Тамао Серидзаве, чтобы научиться говорить эти слова так просто и не задумываясь.  
Пиво показалось Гендзи горьким и резко ударило в голову.  
Он снова посмотрел на Тамао — уже открыто. Он видел все, что тот так старательно прятал под своими футболками. Разноцветные кольца дракона оплетают лопатки, заходят на плечи и грудь. Гендзи сам выбирал рисунок.  
Компания девушек в офисных костюмах пробилась к стойке. Тамао кивнул в ответ на робкий взгляд одной из них и дал понять, что место рядом с ним свободно. Девушка благодарно улыбнулась и грациозно взобралась на стул. Стройное бедро показалось из-под строгой юбки, Тамао скользнул по нему взглядом, а потом оглядел девушку с ног до головы. Та вспыхнула и отвернулась. Торопливо поправила блузку на груди, словно хотела убедиться, что все еще одета.  
Гендзи усмехнулся.  
Иногда они ездили в Тобита-Синти, когда Тамао хотелось женщину. Гендзи всегда смотрел, но присоединялся очень редко. Гендзи разрешал Тамао выбрать самому и иногда думал, что тот недостаточно ценит эту свою возможность. У него было только два условия. Девочки должны быть разными. И он должен видеть лицо Тамао.  
«Останется недоволен — пущу тебя на корм рыбам, — говорил он очередной проститутке. — Так что рассчитываю на тебя. Ты уж постарайся».  
Это действовало. Может быть, немного сгущало атмосферу, но так было нужно. Страх должен был заставить девушек очень стараться и думать только о себе. У них не оставалось времени подумать о том, какое красивое лицо у нового клиента, какие ласковые руки и как много в нем мужской силы.  
Гендзи открывал фляжку с виски, курил и наблюдал, сидя в кресле. Иногда он постукивал фляжкой о ручку кресла, если ему казалось, что губы Тамао слишком долго задерживаются на обнаженной груди или шее. Когда все заканчивалось, он добродушно улыбался девушкам, отчего те часто приходили в полное отчаяние.  
«Ты доволен?» — спрашивал он Тамао.  
«Доволен», — отвечал тот, натягивая белье и ища глазами сигареты.  
Он врал, Гендзи знал, какое бывает лицо у Тамао, когда он по-настоящему доволен. Но разрешал девушке попробовать своего виски и оставлял щедрые чаевые.  
— Счет, — крикнул Тамао и повернулся к Гендзи.  
— Оплатишь?  
В карманах у Тамао снова было пусто. С тех пор, как у него появились деньги, он всегда был на мели. Тратил огромные суммы на дизайнерские футболки, которые обходились все дороже — кислоты для вдохновения дизайнерам требовалось все больше. Кормил и поил ораву молодняка, что таскалась за ним следом, готовая разорвать в клочья любого, на кого покажет вожак. Спускал деньги в казино и даже не старался отыграться. В его доме до сих пор из мебели были только приставка и огромный телек. Коробки стояли не распакованными. Когда Гендзи оставался ночевать — это была целая проблема. Сложно удобно устроиться, если футон рассчитан только на одного. Воду и свет часто отключали, потому что Тамао забывал оплачивать счета. Этот дом был не рад гостям. Он и хозяину не особенно был рад. Его строили для счастливой, дружной семьи, а не для молчаливого подозрительного парня, который не появляется дома неделями, а когда приходит — спит прямо на полу или просто лежит там, часами глядя в потолок, или рубится в Call of Duty ночи напролет, щурясь сквозь сигаретный дым. Дом знал, что владелец в любую секунду готов бросить его и уйти навсегда.  
В доме Гендзи Тамао занимал самое удобное кресло, первым опускал ногу в офуро и умудрялся почти не оставлять Гендзи места на его огромной кровати. Вещи и люди интересовали Тамао Серидзаву ровно до того момента, пока ему не приходилось ими владеть. Нужно было придумывать другие способы удержать его рядом. Обычные не годились. Гендзи пришлось сделать так, чтобы у Тамао не осталось выбора.  
Это был тяжелый год. Но, по крайней мере, новые часы держались у Тамао уже три месяца. И он больше не пытался располосовать себе спину и плечи.  
— Разберись с этим.  
Гендзи полез во внутренний карман пиджака, достал конверт и положил перед Тамао. Тот небрежно смахнул его со стойки, сунул в накладной карман над коленом и взялся за пиво. Медленно отпил из кружки, глядя на суету в глубине кухни. Гендзи знал — он уже сортирует свою банду на тех, кто поумнее, и тех, кто потупее. Умные будут кататься следом за «клиентами» и собирать компромат. Те, кто потупее, явятся позже.  
Девушки рядом с ними, получив свою лапшу, дурачась, хором закричали «приятного аппетита!». Мужчины в раменной невольно поворачивали головы на их смех.  
Тамао тоже посмотрел — так, словно не наелся и выбирал блюдо в меню повкуснее. Он теперь всегда так смотрел на женщин — откровенно и оценивающе, и многим это даже нравилось, потому что они не знали, откуда у него это взялось.  
— Хочешь, поедем в Синти? — неожиданно спросил Гендзи.  
Тамао покачал головой.  
— Устал. Хочу выспаться.  
Он зажмурился и заложил руки за голову.  
Чей-то плохой приход растянулся на его широкой груди.  
— Домой?  
— Лучше к тебе, — не открывая глаз ответил Тамао.  
Казалось, он уже засыпает.  
Запрокинутое к лампам лицо побледнело от бессонницы. Ярко выделялись полуоткрытые губы. Верхняя губа чуть больше и вздернута вверх. Над ней — ложбинка.  
Тамао открыл глаза, и Гендзи отвел взгляд. Лицо дернулось, и он посмотрел вниз. Палочка для еды, зажатая в руке намертво, как нож. Под большим пальцем зазмеилась трещина. Слегка надавить — и сломается окончательно.  
Тамао молчал, и Гендзи знал, что он тоже смотрит.  
— Что-нибудь еще, господин гость?  
Хозяин забирал пустую посуду со стойки.  
Тамао потянул палочку из рук Гендзи. Нашел свою к ней в пару и, кивнув на миску с остывшей лапшой, спросил:  
— Доедать не будешь?


End file.
